Foxtrot
by Jai Rose
Summary: Sequel to Tango. It has been a full year since Danni and Phantom awoke to find themselves branded. Vlad is making them go home, to Amity Park, to set in motion his own plans to seduce Maddie. What they don't realize is that returning home will set in motion many unfavorable things. Including a war, an unlikely alliance, and a secret. -cont-
1. Languish

Hey ya'll! Hope you've been having a great year so far!

The summers been hot and I have had no time for anything. Two jobs really got me down and I gotta say, my writing mojo left me for a bit. It comes and goes, so I won't promise any amazing feats of writing. I usually have like three really good months of writing, but I'm trying to make that four and hopefully after that five and then - well, who knows?

^.^

For all newcomeers, and really just anyone, this is a **Sequel** to _**Tango**_. I would highly suggest you go read that first story, but at the moment it is not all that important for the plot. Well... Actually I take that back. You kind of need the back story. That is important, yes it is.

Oh well, your choice!

-Jayrose

**Warnings**: Uhm, I'm twenty-one so obviously I'm going to write like any good adult should. There will be quite a fair bit of_ innuendo'_s and love and you know, sappy things. When it gets to the action, there will be **blood** and** Elastoplast-ie.** I think it's fairly clean except for the **occasional _potty-mouth_**.

**Summary****:**

It has been a full year since Danni and Phantom awoke to find themselves branded. Vlad is making them go home, to Amity Park, to set in motion his own plans to seduce Maddie. What they don't realize is that returning home will set in motion many unfavorable things. Including a war, an unlikely alliance, and a secret that could potentially destroy the balance between King and subjects.

* * *

**Languish**

* * *

_"- crushing Phantom's hopes of getting me dirty. Which made me wonder sometimes just how platonic our relationship really was. -"_

_**-~-DP-~-**_

A year is a long time.

Twelve months.

Fifty-two weeks.

Three-hundred-and-sixty-five days.

Eight-thousand-seven-hundred-sixty-five hours.

Five-hundred-twenty-five thousand, nine-hundred-forty-seven minutes.

Thirty-one million, five-hundred-fifty-six thousands, and nine-hundred- twenty-six seconds.

And it goes by faster than a speeding bullet.

The first year spent away from home (and I use that term loosely), Phantom and I had been running for our very lives. Our very existence. Living on the run so we had a chance to run more, so we could live. To run. It had been a nice and simple life. Run, dodge, steal, run, freedom. It was primitive and basic.

We loved it.

For the most part.

"What's today?" Phantom asked, mimicking our routine of every other day to date, since we had started splitting into two, rather than stay inside our own cranium. Phantom's eyes traced the tops of the trees like it was a puzzle, arms steady as tree trunks as he leaned back on them. I could see when he found a particular area that had changed from the day to day. His eyes would brighten considerably and he would get this look. Like the day was going to be alright.

"September 1st." I responded, kicking a leg and watching the wind toss my hair in front of my face. I was currently Fenton, and he was Phantom. The forms of our bodies anyway. I was human and he was ghost. He was male and I was female. I could be ghost too, just like he could be human, but it was nice to have some kind of identity.

We did not just gain our original gender when we did this, this changing of form. It wasn't that awesome. I wasn't just somehow a Danni-ghost, and he didn't automatically gain a heartbeat. It wasn't like I got my very own ghost-form-Phantom when we split, I was Danny and he was also. No shape shifting here. The same body, duplicated. So it was a complete possibility that we could be two Phantoms or two Danni's.

And yes, that lead to quite a few identity crisis's over the years. Was I a girl in a guy's body, liking another guy? Or was I a guy in a guy's body liking a girl? Was I some mix of the two with no clue what the hell I liked? Maybe I was asexual? Did ghosts have an orientation?

It was easier to admit to my infatuation with Vlad.

"A year…" Phantom said, humming in the back of his throat. Not commenting on my thinking, which was blaring obvious even if the physical bodies we were in didn't connect was they should. Our thoughts still leaned against each other.

"A year." I agreed morosely.

3…2...1..

"Do you think Vlad was serious?" Phantom then asked, after a moment of silence interrupted only by the chatter of a squirrel, angry at another. I closed my eyes, already guessing that this conversation would be come up and dreading it.

"About going back home?" I spat back crossing my arms and hunching forward. "Making him look like a savior for convincing me to return home? About start in on this wack-job plan of him trying to seduce Maddie? About having to keep quiet, if we end up going and have to smother ourselves again? About not showing Jazz what we really are?... about lying to Jazz?"

Not sparing a glance to see Phantom nod, I watched the tree tops as well. We were connected. I understood what he was feeling.

His emotions were mine in a way. And vice versa.

And right now he was honest in his questioning of my opinion. I was also honest in my complacent-rage.

This was the first command from Vlad that I wanted to disobey with half of my being. Only half, because the other half was reserved to my love of serving Vlad. The love which was completely irrational and I wished I could shake off, but was tattooed into the cradle of my wrist and elbow joint.

But alas, it was irrational, so it clung on like bad breath in the morning.

"Yes. I think he's serious." I answered, adding bitterly, " When woudn't he be?"

"Aren't we leaving today?"

"I don't think it will work." Phantom mumbled after nodding, grabbing a hold of my hand and squeezing. I returned the favor. Phantom was quite cuddly when Vlad decided to mess with our lives. And well, a lot of the time, really. Comfort. Anger. Happiness. It all came down to a good hug in the end.

"Neither do I." I quietly agreed.

"I mean," Danny said, twisting our hands to watch the sunlight fall on our knuckles. "Maddie is getting over the loss of Jack, and should be a sitting duck, but she is also a psycho…"

"Understatement."

"Will you be alright?" Phantom then asked, and before I could assure him with the usual fake, 'yes.' He continued. "Not just okay for the sake of holding on- Not just accepting. Will you be _okay_?"

And I wanted to lie. It was my defensive nature acting up. Assure him of my unwavering loyalty, and my absolute power to stay on track, and my want to please Vlad. But I didn't. Phantom would know. And with his hand on my wrist, he could feel my heartbeat. Lying made my heart jumpstart faster than anger.

"I don't know…"

Truth for once. Spoken out loud even though I could have said it inside our mind just as easily. Not the first truth. Just one of so few that I could count them on one hand.

"I mean, I have to face Jazz- and Sam and Tucker. What if they just hate me? What if Jazz is… what if she hates me? I ran away. Leaving a letter. I- I have to lie to Jazz…" I voiced my immortal fears out loud, and Phantom squeezed my hand tighter.

"She won't hate you." Phantom assured. I didn't listen.

"I left her to fend for herself against Maddie… If that isn't enough, I'd hate me."

I felt disgusted with myself as I thought of Jazz.

"_Maddie_, Phantom. Maddie of all the demented people in the world- She had to go through the whole trial of Jack by herself… What if she can't accept me back?" I questioned sadly, getting a phantoms hand pressed to mine harder, kind of crushing it and moved me closer to him. He was very cold, and it was a shock to my cheek and neck as he hugged me. Like an ice cube made of flesh.

It had been months (two or three) since Jack had been convicted of being clinically insane (seeing ghosts and claiming he had been controlled by some outward force did that to people), and was now going to be forever locked in a loony bin. Where they did not serve fudge. He wasn't allowed parole. He wasn't allowed basic liberties. He was drugged most of the time, on account of his size and how worried everyone was of repeat performance. He was in a cage and I was halfway loving it.

I couldn't love it all, because some part of me still believed in the hope of forgiveness. And in happiness and rainbows and peppermint pies. And in love between a father and his youngest child. And… well, it believe in fairy tales and told reality it could go far away to another world.

I had been allowed to be in the courtroom with Vlad. Invisible, of course, sitting on a beam right above the prosecutors head. Amused, because he was a sweating man. His armpits stank, and Phantom kept up a commentary of how awful the whole thing was. Right down to the awful judges wig, the lawyers stink, and even Vlad's particular brand of musk. Which was not at all disgusting.

It had been a lovely little thing, watching justice be butchered and served cold. Whoever said money can't buy happiness has never been in a courtroom where this exact situation was being played out. Then again… Phantom and I both agreed that nobody would ever be in a similar situation as me.

Or Jack.

The room was in disarray but silent as the verdict was passed. Jack was a mess as he clenched and unclenched his fists eyes pointed directly at the wall, and Maddie was directly behind him, trying to be strong. Though I had seen her bawling her eyes out in the hallway only minutes before, so her act was wasted on me.

I really cared not for them though, and through half the trial I didn't even watch them. I knew the end. They knew the end.

Happily ever after.

Not.

Jazz was my main concern. Because… well, she had been _concerning_.

She was a little black raincloud surrounded by even more rainclouds, now allowed to see the sun shining just above the surface. She was lifeless as she sat next to Maddie's side, giving our mother a wide berth as Jack's sentencing was handed out. She looked like a doll.

Jazz was not supposed to be like that. Strong like the eldest should be. Childish like any sheltered child was. But Jazz was not. She looked very small and fragile, sitting in a big courtroom with people who all hated her father, and her mother to some extent (because of me and my running away).

With her shoulders hunched but her stare resolute, she watched the downfall of our family with grace. All while the audience watched her downfall with pity. She was alone as well, with nobody else to help her through the hard time. My heart hated me.

I had wanted to go down and reveal myself to Jazz. Right then. Right there.

Give her a hug and apologize, profusely. For the lies. For running away. For it all.

But I couldn't.

Vlad had made it perfectly clear what I was allowed to do in public, when invisible. And revealing myself was on the never-to-do-list. That and streaking. But he had said the last part with a smile, so I could only naturally question it.

So I was forced to watch and wish I was the one on trial, because I was the guilty one.

The trial ended much too soon for my tastes. Two hours. Vlad had hired corrupt lawyers, paid off tons of people, and assured that Jack would get put away for a very, very long time. And it happened just as he had planned it. All except for me wanting to see Jazz afterwards.

I still remembered that conversation. Me asking. Vlad refusing. Phantom simply comforting me. And I understood. I did. I had seen that Vlad was adamant about me not seeing my sister until the time was right, for some reason. Before I was ready to go back and be able to deal with the consequences of my actions, which Phantom and I both believed shouldn't have any consequences.

So I had to settle with following behind Jazz, letting her walk through my invisible and intangible form. Watching as she climbed in the car to go home. Maddie slowly losing it as the reporters swarmed. The greatest court case of the century had just been won and lost. Of course the hyenas would be out and about.

:It will be alright.: Phantom said as we watched the Fenton RV drive off, the reports put off with the 'no comments' that Maddie and Jazz had given.

I didn't quite believe him.

It hardly seemed fair that I was seventeen, with all the pressure I was under. It hardly seemed right that I was seventeen at all. I felt both older and younger.

And no matter how angry or upset I was that I could not greet Jazz properly, I did not hate Vlad.

It was almost as impossible as hurting myself. Or Phantom.

I had learned to read Vlad, and could tell that he was sincere in his orders. Which was the only thing that had kept me all these months, waiting for the time that he would be ready to try and go all seduction on my mother. Something, he had been planning long before I had come into the picture. It did not mean that I was prepared myself to go accept the consequences of my actions, even if I wanted to get it over with.

"Badgers," I heard behind me, and Phantom and I turned as one, untangling from our hug.

The new nickname making me smile a little. Vlad had point blank refused to stop calling me little badger, but now that he knew about Phantom, thought it best that we had enough names to cover us. Alone, Phantom was just that: Phantom. I was little badger, still. Together we were badgers.

"Have you packed?"

Guess we were leaving today.

"Not much to pack." I answered first, knocking Phantom's hand away playfully as it crept to pet my hair. "Knickknacks mostly."

"Plus," Phantom added, twisting around so his feet were now facing Vlad. I followed suit soon after. "It would look suspicious if Danni came back from running away with clean clothes. She barely kept herself together before."

"Hey!" I exclaimed, cuffing him behind his head. "I showered and allowed laundry done. I was not a hooligan."

His head flew forward and he grumbled at me. He called me a name that is better not repeated.

"I just have the backpack." I confirmed. Rolling my eyes at Phantom.

"Very well." Vlad had his eyebrow quirked.

He had gotten very used to us. Our quirks and our personalities, especially. How we moved so similarly thanks to our linked minds, and how we managed to move so differently as well. He'd made comments about how we were more otter like than badger, but that the name still suited us, too. And it was quite amusing to make him lose his cool when we got under his skin; too serious a time for that though.

"Then let's go."

I crinkled my nose and Phantom grinned wolfishly at me. I put away my anger at being forced to go home and get along with Maddie and tried to focus on the positive.

Jazz would be there. I could maybe be forgiven.

"Do I have to really roll around in the dirt?" I asked, in defeat. Vlad gave me an odd look, and I congratulated myself that I could still catch him off guard. Even after a year of being absolutely predictable.

"'Course you do, Danni!" Phantom answered instead of Vlad. "We both know it should be impossible that you smell like a bed of flowers if you've been running for two years like 'we have'."

Phantom was much too enthusiastic about dirtying my body than I wanted him to be.

"He is right Danni." Vlad agreed, finally realizing what we were doing. Playing. He caught on very fast. "You've got to look the part."

Phantom smirked at me and I stuck my tongue out at him. We were very childish, but we made up for it in training. Made up very well, if the holes in Vlad's basement were anything to go by.

"So a little tumble in the dirt is all?" I asked, not waiting for an answer. "Give me a few hours to dirty myself up!"

Phantom chuckled and kicked my feet out from under me. I went down with a yelp and a very unorthodox yip. I landed on my behind and the dust I hadn't even noticed, flew up around me, making me cough. I glared at Phantom, and was just in the process of letting those magical rings force themselves up my body when Vlad stopped me.

"Desist." Vlad commanded calmly, stopping the small scrimidge before it became something more. We both snapped our heads to look at him, glaring. Vlad glared back, and we immediately lowered our eyes and backed off from each other. But Phantom and I both were grumbling about the unfairness of it all.

It wasn't often, after all, that we were able to play-fight without being ordered to.

Vlad rolled his eyes at us.

"Now is really not the time, children. Phantom, please return." Vlad ordered casually. Politely even. Phantom and I both knew a command when we heard one though, even if Vlad masked it with civility. There was the familiar tugging deep in our Core, already trying to obey Vlad. Urging us to obey or face the consequences.

With a sigh, Phantom allowed his body to disappear into the wind, free floating for a few seconds, and found his whole conscious back in my mind, where it belonged. A puzzle piece clicking back into place. I had to close my eyes for the briefest second to get used to the feeling, our only weakness, and then looked to Vlad, awaiting instructions.

"I don't want any funny business." Vlad started, immediately making me flinch. I was all about funny business. "Phantom you are confined until we can allow you out. I would not mind all that much, if it wasn't for the fact that that writer ghost has set up camp in Amity.

"Under **no circumstances** should any animosity return between you and your mother. Your mother will be treated with the utmost love and care, and the only words you say about me are good things. I don't care how much you wish to strangle her.

"You will not do it."

There was a piercing look at this point, but I innocently started whistling (inside sweating). Vlad smirked and continued.

"Don't bring up Jack, but when I do- you know exactly how I feel on this subject…" _Basically tear up the very ground that Jack had ever walked on. Check. Speak Vlad's praise as no one had spoken it before._ Triple check. "Do not tell anyone about our situation. No disobeying direct orders. You'll call me Vlad, and for the most part, unless I give you a command, you are free-"

My heart skipped a beat at that. Just the sound of it. Free. I found myself nodding before he was done, a hand rubbing unconsciously where my tattoo was.

"-Until we are done. Are these rules understood?" His eyes were shrewd.

"Yes, sir." I answered, allowing Phantom to overshadow my voice the tiniest bit, showing to Vlad that the both of us comprehended our situation. The almost neutral voice sounding out much louder than either of our voices usually sounded.

"Good. I will think of more to insist upon during the flight." Vlad stated, starting towards the Mansion.

"Let's get going shall we?"

The almost-command exploded through our body and we were following.

"No dirt bath?" I asked as we passed the foyer. I didn't hide the hopefulness in my tone, mostly because I really wouldn't mind showing up looking like a hobo. Perhaps the pitty-bonus points would be enough.

"We'll say you showered." A wave of his hand. "Besides, we've allot ourselves almost half a week of you being here for our story. They'll buy it." Vlad said dismissively, crushing Phantom's hopes of getting me dirty. Which made me wonder sometimes just how platonic our relationship really was.

_:Take that Phantom.: _I sung smugly.

_:It just means I'm spared one more bath.:_

I took a moment after that to contemplate just how crafty Phantom was.

_:Touché.: _

There was a limo waiting just below the steps of the front of the mansion. And by 'just below the steps' I mean about fifteen feet past the fountain, which was another twenty feet from the doors. If I wasn't in such good shape, I probably would have been hacking and coughing by the time we finally arrived.

The driver said nothing, simply opened the doors and allowed Vlad entry first and then me. His name was Horus, and I had not heard him talk once. I waved at him and he raised an unimpressed eyebrow. He closed the door after me, and said not a word. Now I don't usually care about wealth, at least, not since I had started living like a vagabond, but this was an exception to the rule.

Living with Masters was like living with royalty.

The inside of the limo had everything you could ever want for a short thirty minute drive to a private air-strip. A tiny bar filled with soda because Vlad didn't want me drinking yet, an ice cooler that had many frozen treats (including rocky road ice cream), and the seats were to die for. I could sleep on them for years if I had the chance, and it wasn't for lack of trying, either.

Vlad rarely allowed me to ride in his limo. Rarely allowed Phantom or I to leave his property.

_:What, is the bed not good enough for you?:_ Phantom questioned with a snort. Which was amusing, considering the bed was larger than my room back home.

If anything. I was not good enough for the bed.

Yikes. That would be strange getting used to again. A smaller bed that probably smelled of candles and cheapness. And fudge.

:_Does cheapness have a smell?:_ I questioned, trying to remember if it would smell more like a toy action-figure made in China or like the entire toy aisle in Wallmart.

Phantom didn't say anything to that, but I could feel the mental eye-roll.

_:The bed is fine,: _I retorted, smirking and laying down. _:But you haven't lived until you've slept on soft leather.:_

_:Was that a pun? Because I'm dead…:_ Phantom asked, disbelief coloring his tone,

_:It was, wasn't it?:_

_:It wasn't actually,:_ I claimed honestly_. :but if that's how you want to take it, be my guest.:_

_:Oh. So __**that's**__ how you want to play it- huh?:_

Our conversation became more outrageous after that, making my face heat up with a blush as Phantom proceeded to describe in great length what he would do with his dead body. Some of the things Phantom had seen in both his other life and his after-life were… colorful to say the least.

Needless to say, it wouldn't be too terribly awkward the first time I was ever in bed with someone else… hopefully. Then again, one had to think about the fact that there were currently two people inhabiting the same body. Phantom painted many pictures that had me flushing indefinitely. Many of the puns almost worse than the images themselves.

Almost.

"What are you two talking about?" Vlad stopped me from continuing by interrupting. I angled my head so I could see him sitting behind me, and that the angle I was looking, he was upside down. It made more blood rush to my face.

"Sleeping." I dutifully chirped back my answer.

"In beds among other places." Phantom's voice struggled out of my mouth with a smirk. I fought back for control, which he relented easily. The damage with that sentence had already been done though.

There was the slightest of pauses. "Sleeping?"

Vlad questioned in a flat voice, and I couldn't read his expression very well because I was currently upside-down to his right-side up, and fighting with Phantom for control of my mouth.

"Absolutely, Master." I drawled, sticking my tongue out. I then practically purred as I stretched, not quite realizing that I had been cramped. We'd only been inside for five minutes at the most… I had a problem staying still. "Sleeping is my favorite, as you know."

"And what is this, 'among other places'?" Vlad asked, clearly stoked I was loosening up with the titles, putting the book down for a moment to give me his attention.

Which was a lie. I mostly said 'Master' to get his attention. Or mock him. Or to divert attention from the fact that he was hot and I was a spluttering mess when he dug into my inner most thoughts (he was still quite clueless about my feelings, and I planned to keep it that way forever, if I could). I was very thankful that Vlad thought the reason I obeyed indefinitely was because I had too, which was, in fact, true.

It was also because- for being middle-aged, he was hot. Which, have I mentioned, _meant he was hot_. Phantom wouldn't appreciate me saying it, but like, melting chocolate on his body hot and licking it up. _**That**_ kind of hot.

Status didn't make it any less true. He is my Master. There had to be some part of the contract that said I couldn't lie to him, it certainly made it awkward to change his attention elsewhere. I'd had quite a few close calls with 'feeling' talks. Which he did, in fact, know he could get anything from me.

Instead of delving further into my messy thoughts though, I diverted attention once again.

I explained what Phantom and I had been talking about (the cut up, safe version) and Vlad rolled his eyes and then turned to look out the window, clicking on his cellphone with an urgency born from practice not necessity.

It made me jealous. I wished almost desperately that I had someone to text… But I would be honest in saying it would be only Vlad. Unless he allowed me to talk to Sam and Tucker. Or Jazz.

Ten minutes later, four different conversations topics, and a small cup of ice cream later, I was beyond bored. I had also managed to get over to Vlad's side of the limo. My head was in his lap (after much coddling) and I had my eyes shut. I was half in suspense wondering if Vlad would run his hands through my hair.

He'd done it once before, and I consciously tried to get him to do it again. Countless times I'd tried, with little success, because his hands were akin to warmed bones scratching just the right itch.

_:I wanna do something fun_.: I whined to Phantom. Who was currently at 'ignore Danni: level seven', which was basically the level he reached with no talking, no listening, and only able to help me relieve the boredom when I pleaded and begged him. Or called him Master-overlord of the most high- which only happened when I was dying of desperation.

It was amusing that Phantom was the patient one, when all he did was get in trouble. And I was the take action kind of girl, but only when not threatened by my mind taking over control of my impulses.

Thank goodness Phantom had no wish to jump Vlad's bones like my wacked out hormones were telling me to do.

Vlad was still reading his book. One I had not even noticed he was holding. Curious about what Vlad could be reading (and completely devoid of a hand running through my hair) I rolled over and sat up, leaning my head on my hands. He hadn't been even looking interested in my hair. The book had no words on the cover. Nothing to distinguish it. So, I did the only thing I could think of doing. I sat and stared.

I stared pointedly at him.

As Halfas, it is a general rule that we can sense someone staring at us like we are meat. And so, ten seconds in Vlad's shoulders tensed, and then he looked over the top of his book. Our eyes met and he raised an eyebrow as if saying, 'what?'

"Book." Was all I gave him, but I thought it was clearly enough information. He apparently thought it was enough, too, because he rolled his eyes.

"War and Peace. Good read. If you ever decide to enjoy reading; I suggest it." He answered, before putting the book down on his lap (aka my forehead, because I tried in vain to land after it had already made it to his lap) to look out the window. Seeing that it would be useless to get him to put my hair, I sat up a little straighter to see out into the landscape, escaping from his book.

I guess half an hour had passed faster than I had originally thought, because we were currently pulling into Vlad's private lot. The jet set on the landing strip, pristine and quite pretty. The shining hide of the huge metal beast got me ecited. Then again, I had a kind of fetish with flying, so it wasn't a surprise that I thought planes were the next best thing since Phantom… And Vlad.

Ten minutes later, we were on the plane. And I was staring out a window, hand cradling my chin as I watched the sky and tarmac, unmoving. Vlad was across from me, reading again and sipping some champagne. In less than three hours, I would be home.

"May we argue the rules, slightly?" I asked, eyes downward and hands wringing.

Vlad didn't even hide the sigh.

"Which one's?"

"Sam and Tucker are aware of my ghost status."

Vlad gave me a once over. Phantom could feel it.

"Perhaps." The wheels in his head were definitely turning.

After the engines started, Vlad looked over at me. A stewardess was just closing the curtain, to give us privacy, as Master's required. Making sure nobody was around, Vlad put his book down.

"Let's set down the rest of the ground rules- shall we? I know we went over most if not all of them, back at the mansion, but I want you to have them commanded. No tripping up."

I nodded to him, and he started to almost ramble- except that he put the force of wanting behind it. And I was captivated by every word he said.

"When you see your mother," Vlad began, just after taking a sip of his champagne. His voice had the master quality. Strength and unwavering and solid. "You will act as though you are shamed by your actions. Forgive her everything. If Jack is mentioned- just don't. Leave that to me. If you absolutely can't get out of it, start crying. Maddie cannot stand tears. Do not mention anything, to anyone about who I am to you. When we get there- I am your savior. I convinced you to come home. Treat me as such."

He stopped to stress this part, and I nodded.

"I assume your friends know most, if not everything about us?" Me nodding, again. "Not the best situation, but it will have to be settled. We'll meet with them, and you shall have them swear not to tell a soul. We'll explain our relationship if need be."

"May I tell them of Phantom?" I questioned quietly.

Vlad thought for a moment, "You may tell them. At this point, they've kept _you_ a secret. What's another spirit added on?"

"What about Jazz?" I asked, without really thinking about it.

"I would rather she never even believe ghosts are real. But… She is up to you. I do not want her knowing anything about us. Not unless she finds out herself. If that is the case. Bring her to me, and we will sort it out together."

I waited, but Vlad said nothing more.

"Anything else, sir?" Phantom asked, using my vocal chords again.

"At this moment, I can't think of anything else. You know how I wish you to behave. That at least had not changed."

He nodded and then turned back to his book, satisfied with my orders. He knew I would not disobey.

I sighed.

Home was so close.

I didn't quite know how to handle it.

_:Then don't.: _

I snorted.

_:Not that easy Phantom. We can't just run from every problem. Especially when Mr. Master is being all…:_ I retorted and faded off, watching clouds moving faster and faster, and wondering what it would be like to fly in a tornado. _:They are going to question me.:_

Phantom had been going to start talking, but he didn't get a chance.

_:Going to hate me. Going to judge me. Jazz is going to hate me.: _It was a never ending loop_. :I'm going to have to be nice to Maddie. Sam and Tucker are going to know something's wrong. It's going to be hell. We won't be able to run, phantom. No escape.:_

_:Don't let it get to you.:_ Phantom said point blank. _:What's the worst they can do? Arrest you? Vlad? For what, may I ask? They can't touch you, or I, Danni. We're invincible as long as we don't do anything stupid. They live in the human world. We live in both. It's our choice to grace them with our presence.:_

_:I'm not invincible.:_ I muttered, a blush rising over my cheeks.

_:Yes. You are.:_

_:No. You are.:_ I threw back, and before he could answer, I elaborated. _:I'm just the human tagging along for the ride.:_

It was silent in our heads, the jet turbines our background noise, but not disturbing us. Then the metaphoric gauntlets were thrown.

_:Danni. I'd be just another ghost if it wasn't for you.:_ Phantom stated softly, but with a passion he reserved for flying, loving his after-life, and running. _:Without you. I'd just be one of those ghosts fighting fate. Running away from it all. With you… I'm more than that.: _

_:Without me, sure you'd be a human, but together we are more.:_

When did we get so philosophical? Had to be sometime between my birthday and the first time we'd ever successfully landed a blow on Clockwork. Those things change you. Getting older and punching your master's master.

_:It's the same for me Phantom.:_ I assured him. I assumed he was going to go all peaceful and mellow on me.

I really need to get my vision checked.

_:Then act like it.:_

That caught me by surprise.

_:What?_: I snarked, a little offended. I had just admitted to the same things he had. We needed each other, if not just to be special. And he wanted me to act like… what? Like a superhero? A super-villain? Some kind of egotistical mega-person? He wanted me to act… special?

I wasn't special.

_:You've been mopey these past months. And I understand it. I've been kind of down for the past year, as well.: _he said, as if it explained everything. _:Being captured does that. I had never expected to get captured… that's for sure. But- Danni-_

_:You've forgotten. Forgotten that we __**are**__ special. _

_:Forgotten that we may have a Master, but we aren't just some ghost-hybrid that can be pushed around. We aren't Box ghost.:_

He smiled to himself and I allowed a smirk as well.

_:You and I. Together, we are the best thing ever. Better than sliced bread. Apart, were pretty damn good, too, but together- we are __**amazing**__… We've been forgetting that. So let's stop, yeah? Let's go back to being amazing… nobody can hurt us if… we don't let them.:_

_:It can't be that easy Phantom.: _I said, desperately wanting to throw myself into his ideology. It was wonderful. It was amazing.

And it was a dream.

I didn't live in dreams anymore. I settled for the cold-hard reality.

People hurt me just by existing. Jack and Maddie are perfect examples of that. I hurt people the same way. It was how the world worked. I would never be good enough for everyone. Something was always going to be better than me. Or something would be wrong with me.

_:Let's try it._: Phantom pleaded. :_Because I'm tired of always falling short when I know we shouldn't be.:_

I breathed, listening to the steady hum of engines keeping a plane in the air. When had we taken off? How had I missed it? Was I really that engrossed in mine and Phantom's own minds?

_:I'll give it my best.:_ I promised Phantom.

_:That's all I have ever ask.:_ Phantom responded, nodding my head toward the window so we could sidle up to each other in our conjoined mind to watch the sky fly by, without the wind being there to toss our hair it was strange.

And Phantom left me alone as I brooded over what it meant to be a Halfa.

When we landed, a few hours later, I was no more ready to face my family than a cow was to go to slaughter.

* * *

Thoughts? Comments? Applesauce? Ear-of-Corn? Anything and everything is welcome!

But please try to refrain from flaming my behind. I quite like having some semblance of self-esteem.


	2. Interlude 1

**Just a small interlude. When Danni and Phantom first learned to transform and how the months at the mansion were spent. **

**Just a small glimpse. Not a lot.**

* * *

** - March - **

Vlad was mostly okay with us, for the first few months. It was tentative at best. Both of us tiptoeing around each other unless absolutely necessary to talk. Breakfast was awkward, lunch was alright, and dinner was silent. We spent our days sleeping, as well as most of our nights - trying to refresh our bodies after the horror we had put it through.

Maybe that was what made us sit on Vlad's porch that was easily ten times bigger than my room, swinging our feet over the side, in perfect tandem, and watching the sun rise. Like we did every morning. Side by side. Sitting by each other like equals in two different bodies.

It would be weird, if it hadn't become so normal.

We had perfected splitting in half (a little after my birthday), and now mostly used our time to better each other. Vlad allowed us to fight each other instead of the drones, because he said it was better practice. And it was.

I mean. It was strange that there were two Phantom's fighting at once, but we got over it. Because the freedom was worth all the uncomfortableness in the world.

We still shared a mind-space, though, so our thoughts shot at each other like lights in the dark, but we now each had our own bodies to control. Something we both were thankful for. We were not perfect, for all our bravo of being two separate beings. We made mistakes. Sometimes, we managed to mix up our thoughts, and we were forced to try and detangle our minds. A messy and lengthy process. But we were now more separate and more together than ever before.

The first time we had ever changed successfully had been an interesting experience, too. One I am not likely to forget ever. It basically followed a lengthy meditation period of about three hours, and Phantom just kind of tearing himself from our body. Looking at him, when he stood in front of me, was like seeing the sun for the first time.

It was blinding, but I soon got used to the glittering brilliance.

Phantom was in fact taller than me, but I was the skinner and more shapely of the two of us. We thought completely different, so it wasn't a shock that we moved that way too. His gait somewhat ghostlike (watery and wavering with indecision at every turn) and my own almost a dance (demanding and certain). Our hair was the same color we started with (mine black and his white) and when we were split our eyes hated staying one hue.

Sometimes, when we weren't paying attention, or we were paying special attention to one part of ourselves, our eyes switched. Green to blue and vise verse. And sometimes both at the same time. My right eye especially liked to stay green and his blue.

Our first conversation, outside of our heads, began with Phantom saying (in a remarkably childish voice), "Oh my gosh. You've got a mole on your ear!"

And ended with me saying in my more girlish tone, "And so the sun sets, Romeo."

With which I then punched him as he disappeared, just to see what would happen.

Our personalities were such that they probably should have clashed on any given day (considering I was more reserved and he more outgoing, it wasn't a shock). And outside our bodies, they did. Phantom wanted to put his nose into everything. He was dead and knew he wouldn't die again. I spent half my time chasing after him and swatting him on said trouble-sniffing-nose.

But for all that. We loved it.

We adored it, is a better way to say it.

It was nice to be able sit next to the person who had spent time in one's own cranium. Sit next to the person who knew your deepest darkest feelings, and you them, and simply be. Just know that there was no possible way that you could hate the person sitting to your left or right. Know, instinctively and perceptively, that nothing could ever make you want to hurt them.

An 'experience' you could call it.


	3. Exposition

So I can't believe people are actually reading this... Like. This story is written for pure fun and joy for myself. If anyone is actually liking it... it's kind of mind boggling. I mean, I can see the traffic graph and my goodness SO MANY PEOPLE.

Is it because I can write or are you all just desperate for new Danny Phantom stories?

EITHER WAY I LOVE YOU.

... Enough. Gotta stop the rambling.

-stage whispers- _but really, thanks._

* * *

** Exposition**

* * *

_" Her brain connecting the dots. We couldn't have that. "_

_**-~-DP-~-**_

The house was just as I had left it.

Brick, red, and utterly perfect; if not for the woman residing in its huge maw. This place was home, even if at once point it had refused the title bitterly from me. The "Fenton works" sign, hanging just below the gigantic monstrosity of a top-lab, called out to me in its familiarity. It seemed almost ironic that the arrow was pointing to my room, on the second floor. As if calling me back. The almost sentience of the building made me frightened.

I saw all of this from the window of the limo.

We had just pulled up after another thirty minutes in the car; which basically equated to another tub of ice cream (this one mint-chocolate chip; eaten slowly so it lasted) and another long silence, this one self-imposed by me, not Phantom.

Not for anger or anything as superficial as that. I was just preparing myself. Mentally. And Phantom understood that. I needed the time to get my game face together.

He understood it more than I did. Probably.

We stopped right outside of the door, parked so that the cars window faced the house, but I did not move. If I was honest with myself: I wanted to go near that door, almost as much as I wanted to run towards a man eating monster. Or Desiree. Or a slaughter house on Wednesday.

At the same time, I wanted to run towards it like I was the prodigal daughter returning. I was split. There was a war being fought over desire and fear and want and need. And I did not know which side I preferred.

"Come along, Danni." Vlad ordered, steadily. Strongly. And for all of that, it still only held the smidgeon of a 'forceful command'. I looked at Vlad in disbelief as he straightened his tie. Sometimes, Vlad did this. Gave me an 'almost command'. That way Vlad gave me a momentary choice- which always ended with me following through with his will.

Except for this time.

The want and need to please struck me like a slow moving river, against a newly built dam. The tides hit me and it felt like I was just _wrong_ to not being doing whatever I could to please Vlad. But I was frightened. In in this matter, I was very, very alone in my wants. And with that, I did not appreciate the warring wants.

"May I- May I, just have a moment?" I pleaded, my eyes not moving from where the door was. It was always a safe bet to be polite in times like this. Vlad was on a roll, but that didn't mean he still couldn't take away what little freedom I enjoyed. I could see from this distance the large crack that traveled the whole door, from top right to bottom left. It had happened during a ghost attack. Jack had fallen onto the door and somehow it had held.

I remembered it well. One of the first ghosts fights that I had watched and actually felt bad about.

A part of me wondered if Maddie heard the unique sound of Vlad's limo, and if she was on her way to check it out right now. If Maddie would be meeting us at the door. Another part wondered if anyone was even home.

A huge part hoped that this was all a dream, and I would awaken soon enough to be roused to go to school. Or to train. Or to snuggle with Vlad.

Yes the last one was a long shot, but stick with me - I'm desperate.

"Alright." Vlad conceded after a moment, making the force of the command lessen all the more. "But just a moment."

I only needed that moment.

_:You can do this, Danni.:_ Phantom said, his voice full of what I had come to recognize as pride and fear, mixed together to make a courage that snapped me out of my funk. Phantom was very strong at the moment considering we were going back to a place that made ghost hunting its livelihood. For me. Even if he had literally no control of where we were going, he still managed to stay strong. It was admirable.

If Phantom could go into the very place that hunted his (our) kind, then I could face down my mother. Face her emotions that made me just want to cringe back in disgust. Grin and bear it.

_:Just have to keep up the act. Just have to keep up the act. Vlad's here as well. Nothing can go wrong.: _I chanted to myself. Breathing deeply.

The only comfort I could pull from all of this was: If all of this went bottom up, at least I had Phantom. And Vlad. And I could go back to sleeping in that wonderful room. Without worrying that my mother was going to come in in the middle of the night and gut me.

"I am as ready as I will ever be." I breathed to Vlad after a few more chants of 'encouraging' thoughts, and he opened the door slowly, stepping out as if he was royalty. The driver was standing by the car, already had my backpack from the truck, and had his arm out for me to take my things. I did, shakily.

Breathe deeply.

Walk. One foot in front of the other.

Breathe.

One foot in front of the other.

Don't fall. Don't trip. be strong.

The step-by-step instructions were failing. I hadn't even allowed my muscles to move.

I hadn't even moved from my frozen position outside the car door, but Vlad was already walking towards my home. Towards the door. Near the doorbell. I followed unsteadily, after a moment, on wobbly feet and a woozy stomach. I really shouldn't have eaten those ice-cream pints. They were settling in my stomach like a wave of acid.

At the time they had been so good. _Why had they betrayed me?_

_:It's going to be okay, Danni.:_ Phantom assured me, chanting it across both our conscious'. Sometimes, it sounded like he was talking only to himself. It was confusing to have the same nickname. Well, except that Phantom didn't like Danny… He thought it sounded plebian.

Should I feel offended about that? I felt like I probably should...

_:It's going to be okay.:_ I repeated to myself, trying to both keep myself on track and lose myself off the road in a forest twelve miles off town.

I felt no relief.

Then again, who would? I was going up against my mother who may or may not hate me for running away and my sister who may or may not hate me for leaving her with said mother. Maddie was hurting and I was not unpleased by that, but the fact that Jazz was also in pain didn't sit well. My dislike for mother was still partially strong, and I was going to have to set it aside if I was to help my Master. Jazz was another matter. One I wasn't sure how Vlad would take. Kindly, anyways.

Which made me even more terrified.

"You called her… right?" I asked Vlad, just a few steps away from the door. My fingertips ghosting over my hidden marking.

If Maddie was prepared… then maybe it wouldn't be so sappy. Or angry. Or whatever my mother would be feeling. Maybe I could get away with as few words as I possible.

Work off of empathy? Even though I already had my speech ready in my head, I was willing to compromise for better acting parts. Ready to state my false feelings of forgiveness and hopefulness of getting our jacked-up family back together.

Sans Jack. Add in Vlad.

"I did not." Vlad answered instead of confirming he had. My heart skipped as I looked towards him.

"I felt this was more appropriate."

_:They didn't know I was coming?: _I felt the hyperventilation coming on. Phantom patted my back encouragingly.

"Less time for them to think and they will react as they feel instead."

He didn't give me any time to think about that. He pressed the doorbell.

Then I was breathing hard as the chime sang, sending out one of the worst ghostly-wails around. It sounded like the mixture of Beethoven and Skrillex, screaming at each other as they played their music. It was awful but for all intense and purposes, calmed me slightly. At least the stupid doorbell hadn't changed in the few years I had gone.

But then my calmness left me as Maddie opened the door.

My first thought was that I wasn't ready, but it was followed immediately by-

_**:Whoa**__, is that Maddie?: _Phantom and I were so in sync that we hardly could tell who thought that particular line.

Phantom, I could mentally feel, allowed his jaw to drop.

She had not changed much, I tried to convince myself. Her jumpsuit was still the same stupid orange, and her goggles were perched atop her head like horns. But the rest of her… There were stress wrinkles all around her face, eyes, and mouth. Her skin hung off her bones. I had never actually seen someone with lifeless hair, but Maddie did it. She pulled it off. It made her entire posture different. She almost looked like a skeleton.

"Hello, Vlad," Maddie said with a half-cocked head, clearly confused as she opened the door wider, getting a look around. Her voice was grating and familiar, like sandpaper on a paper cut.

"Is there something I can-"

I knew the moment she stopped talking- I'd been spotted, hiding kind of behind Vlad. The sharp intake of breath also directed me to what my mother was thinking.

**Surprise**. Good or bad? Oh gosh, was it gonna be good or bad? Or neither?

I prepared myself for the acting of the century.

"Danni?" My mother's voice washed over me.

I could barely look up from the sidewalk without trying to tear out of Vlad's commands and run for the hills. Part of my 'survival protocol' (Phantom's words, not mine) instilled in me from a year of running, started up. I wanted desperately to never have come. To run away. Because that was what I was good at. Running away from situations that had more or less posed some great risk to me. Fighting only when I was cornered like a dog. This was a risk. I couldn't have Maddie forming some kind of bond with me now. I wouldn't allow it. She'd had years to try and had not done it. She wouldn't be getting me.

Running sounded **brilliant**.

Running sounded neigh impossible.

I couldn't run, of course. It **was** impossible. Vlad said I had to stay. Therefore, I had to stay. So I sucked it all up, as best I could, and looked up into her eyes.

They were violet, wide, and disbelieving as if she were seeing a ghost - all of this framed by her wiry orange hair. She was staring at the impossible in front of her. The object of her stare: Me.

I tried to imagine that I really wanted to be here. My hand shook as it held my backpack to my side. Maybe it looked like I was nervous because I wanted to come home for so long. It was really because I had no clue what to do with myself. How to hold myself. Where to put my hands.

Maddie didn't notice.

"Hi, mom." I spoke softly, turning years of loathing and being left alone into soft spoken hesitance.

Was I that good of an actress? I didn't think so. Especially as my mind couldn't quite fathom Maddie.

The words were no sooner out of my mouth that Vlad was pushed almost roughly to the side and I was swept up in a hug. Maddie hugged me as if I was an apparition back from the dead. Her arms were stern against my ribs, and hard against my lungs. My eyes were about as round as Vlad's, as he looked at Maddie hugging me for all she was worth.

And the crying. Sobbing, actually. It tugged at something in my chest. Something I really didn't want to be feeling towards the woman who had raised me to hate her.

Pity.

This was different than being on the street and seeing some down-on-their luck person crying. This was my mother. I wasn't in some alley fighting for survival. How the hell did I deal with this? Vlad hadn't told me how to deal with this. So I looked towards him to see if he would help me.

Vlad was smirking (after the moment of surprise), clearly enjoying this development. His eyes lit up in triumph. It made everything easier. For him. Slightly better for me, because a smile made everything worth my time. I could weather any situation, if it meant Vlad's happiness.

I was in a numbed state in Maddie's embrace. Shocked. Like someone had just given me proof that I was Luke Skywalker turned female. I had not expected Maddie to just accept me so fast. I thought there would be some wheedling and what-not. Hard stares and even harder thoughts. I thought that she would at least act like her old self. Completely unwanting of me. Throwing plate-screaming banshee.

This was not going according to plan. At least, not my plan. Vlad's plan was ahead of schedule. The train was in the station and the people were already on board.

My train had crashed, currently burning in a ditch.

Maddie had hugged me like this, all of five times in my life. I could recount the times in my head with perfect clarity. The times, the age I had been, the reasons - everything. And those hugs had nothing on this desperate all-or-nothing embracing. It almost made me regret what I was about to do, but I was already this far.

I was already Vlad's.

_As if_ I could go back.

… As if I wanted to.

"-You're back. You're back. Oh my gosh, you're back. Danni, you're back-" Maddie was sobbing into my shirt collar. One hand was on the back of my neck, holding me as close as she could. Unsure how to deal with a crazy-mom whom I had left for two years, I tentatively let my hand rise and land on her back, and she just sobbed harder. Her voice so weak against my shoulder as she chanted her apology and my name.

And I felt like I had, in the kitchen with Jack before he shot me. I felt a smidgeon of hope. I felt like maybe, somehow, our family could survive the trials and tribulations that I was going to bring them. I had put up with them for so long already, what was the rest of my life? I felt glad that Vlad had forced me back. I felt like I had before-

_:Don't follow the lies Danni.: _Phantom tugged those emotions back, and forced his own on me. It was easy to see through my haze as Phantom snarled. :_This is on your terms. Not hers_.:

I smothered those feelings, as best I could as it rose still in my chest. This was no time for hope… Not when I was going to destroy any chance for a true relationship with my lies. I had already convinced myself that I didn't need a parent.

I had Vlad.

Especially not when I didn't want Maddie's love and affections. At least, not like I had before. Before Phantom. I had survived for two years without really feeling any guilt. It was stupid that it would start now.

_:Come on Danni. Get your head in the game.: _Phantom whispered, not at all mean hearted at all. He knew what I had to do. What I had to give up. The chance at a family of my choosing. Give up one thing for the thing that was much better.

Was it loyalty or pure determination?

I could feel the ease with which I let my emotions toward Maddie go. There was no reason to hope for anything, or be happy that she was actually pretending to like me. She'd had years to act like this towards me, and it took me running away from two years to get anything out of her? Any kind of attention?

I had an act to play. I could sort my feelings out later.

"Mom?" I heard a voice in the house call out, immediately making my eyes snap to Jazz coming around the corner.

"What's going on-"

Jazz stopped dead as she looked at the scene in front of herself with wide eyes.

I was speechless. And not just because Maddie was hugging me, and I was home, nor because I was currently feeling all happy and tingly because Vlad was happy. Because Vlad was smiling. Nor was it the fact that Jazz was looking at me.

No. I was speechless because Jazz had grown up.

A lot.

No longer was she the seventeen year old that wore head-bands matching her shirt, or refused to wear any makeup. Nor was she the fragile girl sitting in the courtroom hoping for a quick end. Nor was she the girl who had sat on my bed and talked about boys and how icky they were. She wasn't even the girl who used to kidnap me from daycare to bring me to get ice cream.

No. She was a grown woman.

At nineteen, the world was treating her as well as it could. Her hair long, her clothes grown-up, and her body absolutely stunning. Yes. The world was treating her nicely. Or as well as the world could to a teen that had lost quite a lot in the past two years.

Without me.

Her eyes took after our mother's and they were wide with some unspoken emotion.

"Ella." Jazz said, her voice a whisper on the wind. The nickname that hadn't been spoken for years echoed in my soul and my act stuttered. She held so much in that one word. Like she had murmured it over and over, and the sound had just stuck like that. A murmur.

The second time that day that my name meant something. And that was when I allowed myself to cry. The tears fell slowly, and I really had to work myself into it as I stayed in Maddies arms, but just looking at Jazz, knowing that she was there. Knowing that there was an opportunity to get back what we had had. Just. Jazz.

I didn't get to finish thinking of all the 'ands' and 'buts' of the trade. Jazz had flung herself into my arms and started sobbing. It took all I could not to fall down. I could only make out every few words. Sometimes a few linked together. But it didn't matter, because what I heard broke my already torn heart more.

"Danni-Thought-no luck-Couldn't be- Won't know- letter to us - Lost you- Can't do that- Don't do that- ever again- never- never Danni-"

And I knew that Vlad was watching all of this. Knew that he was setting our family up for another go around, but I really didn't care. I didn't care that Maddie was currently delusional into thinking I loved her. I didn't care that Phantom was in the back of my mind, pouring his adoration of me all over my conscious, nor did I care that my backpack had long since fallen from my numb hands.

There was very little I could care about, but the fact that Jazz (crying) was one of the most hopeful things I had ever seen. It meant new beginnings. It meant explanations. It meant I had a chance to make things semi-right, because not even I was delusional enough to think everything would be dandy.

It meant she cared.

And the moment of emotions were practically over in a heartbeat. Maddie sniffled and pulled back looking me over and smoothing my hair to look into my eyes. Jazz was still clutching me to her as if I was her Bear-burt.

I caught my mother's violet eyes just as they started to steel themselves. I knew what was coming. I knew and embraced it. This was routine for Maddie. Love then fight. For this was territory I knew well.

The conflict.

I prepared every lie Vlad and I had come up with.

"Where have you been Danniella?" She asked, and I closed my eyes, burying my head in Jazz's shoulder this time.

"Why did you run off? Why?-"

"Maddie. Let's talk inside." Vlad cut her off rather forcefully, and I almost cheered in my head, but I knew it was a carefully thought out strategy. He was showing he was strong. Bringing me, the rebellious daughter back, and then explaining and reasoning with the emotional mother? My mother would be putty in his hands.

"The neighbors are watching." Vlad said.

Psychology was on our side.

"Why are you here Vlad?" Maddie questioned, not quite suspicious, just alarmed. Her brain connecting the dots. We couldn't have that.

"What could you possibly explain?"

Vlad began placating."Danni just recently came to my home. About a week ago."

"And-" Here Vlad inserted a quiet chuckle. "Well… It was a shock. She just showed up on my doorstep. Looking like the cat had dragged her over every state boarder in the rain and the snow. She was in quite a state when I received her into my care-"

He was cut off by Maddie's shaky voice.

"Why didn't you call?"

This was my part. I could tell, even if we hadn't talked about it.

"I asked… I asked him not to." I murmured against Jazz's neck, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I didn't…"

"…Danni… Why…?" My mother's voice was stricken. As if I had just told her that she was never going to be good enough. Which I did actually believe, but I couldn't let onto that fact. Vlad would not be pleased if I did not play my part. He'd rarely punished me, but the times he had I had not forgotten lightly.

"Because I didn't want to come home."

Maddie and Vlad looked at me, both for entirely different reasons.

"Why?" Maddie asked again, sounding heartbroken. And knowing it would hurt more if I kept it hidden, I told her the almost truth.

"Because I refused to live in a house run by two whack jobs who didn't give a rip about family."

Vlad gave me the smallest of mouth tugging's, in the direction of upward, and I knew I was doing good. My whole entire being relaxed slightly at that. Knowing that Vlad thought I was doing good. It was better than the knowledge that the sun was going to rise tomorrow.

"Bu-but Jack's been put away for almost five months now! He can't hurt anybody," Maddie clawed me closer to her. I was pressed tightly against her in seconds, and even Phantom was feeling the second-hand breathlessness. "As for me… well- I-I didn't mean it with the plate, Danni. Honest! You have no idea how much I've thought about my actions. I'm so sorry-"

And she said it as if that was the only thing she was sorry for. Sounded just like a child apologizing for stealing the last cookie. Not for all those times I was left alone, uncared for. Seeing just how heartless the world could be without a family. My heart wanted me to lash out and retaliate with the blatant asinine remark, but I could not. Once again. Vlad had given me specific instructions, all commands, about how I was to react to every emotion I felt.

Rage was to be dealt with as if I was the one in the wrong. Or forgiveness.

"I know."

That one sentence burned my mouth, but I had to say it.

Phantom tried to lessen the blow to my pride by cooing words of adoration.

Here, came in the big acting. The whole reason I was doing this. Jazz even pulled herself away from me to hear it. Looking deep into my blue eyes, just as I looked into the wall, near a bush.

"I know." I repeated softly, running over the script I had compiled. "When I.. When I arrived at Vlad's, I hadn't exactly been in the loop about the world." I got a curious glance from Maddie. Confusion from Jazz.

"I was a run away. Mom. Jazz." I said. "I didn't have the luxury of watching TV whenever I wanted, or even reading newspapers… well- unless I was in New York, but I never stayed there long-"

I saw I was losing them, knowing I was rambling.

"I didn't know Jack had been tried until… well, until Vlad told me." The lie was an easy slip of the tongue.

"I guess. And, I really wanted to come home. Uh. Th-the only thing that had been keeping me apart from here and everywhere else; was Jack. I didn't want to ever see him again… and I just knew that if he ever got out of jail he could come after any of us-"

I breathed in deeply, knowing I had captivated my audience now. Jazz's eyes were bright with curiosity and dulled with suspicion. That was not good. Jazz had never been one to actually pick up on details. She'd support the cause because it was good before she questioned it. Maddie on the other hand was completely enamored. Listening as if I was the last prophet on earth.

"So… I stayed away. And then I learned that I could come home and I… well, I said yes. Vlad said he would fly us both out here for the week. So I could get settled in and then…" I paused, thinking about everything that one sentence could mean. "Well, I don't know. Mom. I just wanted to come home."

The silence was deafening as I stood outside, an arm's length away from Jazz, a hop-skip-jump to Maddie, and right next to Vlad. I took a deep breath.

"So… can I?" I asked, trying to force the amount of hopefulness needed to convey want into my voice. "Can I come home?"

The answer was immediate.

"Of course Danni! Of course!" Maddie shouted, throwing herself at me, again.

"How could you think we wouldn't want you back?" Jazz demanded, her arms back around me in a vice like grip that told me she didn't want to let go and that she wasn't going to. "You've been gone far too long as it is!"

There was much babbling after that, and I felt mentally exhausted. It was taxing pretending to have emotions I didn't, and direct them at someone I didn't like. Vlad was smiling proudly at me, his arms crossed as he leaned against the banister on the stairs. His smile was smug, but it made me incredibly happy. So happy I almost forgot that I had a huge play to still be a part of.

But Phantom pulled me back with a picture of the end game. Our room in Vlad's mansion.

This was only part one of the act.

And it was only act one.

* * *

So hello everyone who has stuck around to the end. My goodness. I love you guys.

I write for myself, that is not too hard to fathom, but whenever I get people actually reading a story. Well... I go a little crazy.

SO THANK YOU!


	4. Duet

Hello again!

I just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed of read this story! THANK YOU! :D

Hope this chapter gives you some insight into the plot. But that definitely comes next chapter.

~Don't wanna give much away so read away~

* * *

**Duet**

* * *

" _- "I made some bad choices… out there, in New York, especially," I started, wringing my hands and really wanting to say anything but what I had to. –"_

___**-~-DP-~-**_

Being back in my house was an experience.

Not even because I had missed it so much. Not even because the very air of the house welcomed me home. As if I was its ghost, and it my haunt. Not even because I was sitting on the old familiar couch that I hadn't even noticed I missed.

No. None of the above, but they were perks.

Experience because it was odd. Not ghost odd, or murder odd. Just.

Odd.

I can honestly say that I never imagined I would be in this position. Sitting on a couch with Vlad, a hot beverage in my hand, as he spun lie after lie about how I had come to be in his care, how I had lived without parental supervision, and how I had come to agree to return home.

On a trial basis, of course.

It was assumed that two years on the street had instilled some kind of street-smarts into me.

The lies were pretty basic, too, but intelligent. The cover was, basically, that I had run and stole to my heart's content. I'd felt guilt for the first few times, but as I became better at nabbing items – it all just kind of fell into place. I told this part. Vlad sitting by my side because I wasn't quite ready to 'face' Maddie. Vlad lied for me when the truth was just as crazy.

When the truth was only slightly more wacked out then some of the stories he told.

I told about everything I was supposed to. Following my script down to the very last detail.

Telling all about how for the first few months I was relatively happy. I had freedom. I had nobody nagging me. No Maddie. The posters started coming out though, and things started getting hectic, which was true. People started to recognize my face and then it was time to move city. Vlad and I agreed on basic details to tell them. The cities I enjoyed the most and what not.

With the details as we had described them - it almost seemed like I had actually ran for a full year as a **human**, with all the crap we had thought up. Where I slept. Where I ate. What I stole. Who I knew. What I did. The list went on and on.

The lies were ingenious but I wished I could tell the truth to someone. Besides Vlad anyway.

Then again, if he or I were ever to tell the truth, Child Protective Services might just have something to say about it. Or the military. Or Pariah Dark.

Really. There was no reason to be honest.

"-And at the point, Danni agreed to try and come home. She said she wanted me to come because she wasn't sure of your reactions… I scheduled my pilot to fly, and here we are."

Vlad finished his story about how I had agreed to see Maddie if not only for Jazz, as I sipped my hot chocolate. Maddie had practically begged to make it for me. Stating that it was 'something she used to do when I was a child to make me feel better' and 'we used to drink hot chocolate and look at old photo albums'. 'Don't you remember?'

I almost snorted into my hot chocolate because that was not how it used to go. Jazz and I looked at old scrapbooks with Maddie, sure. There had been a hot beverage included, usually hot chocolate. But that was because we were forced to sit on the couch as Maddie and Jack relieved the glory days (costumes, photos, and all). By the time the hot chocolate usually arrived, it was stone cold and more like chocolate water.

Vlad and I were seated next to each other. Different chairs. Maddie and Jazz sat across from us on the large love-seat, with varying levels of belief coloring their faces.

"How could you live like that?" Jazz asked, in a voice barely a whisper. I am guessing she was referring to the particular tent I had allegedly stolen from a hobo. Or about the time I had hid in a garbage can to hide from the mobsters I had stolen from. Or perhaps it was the gangsters and the pimps in Florida?

At this point, they were probably just glad I was sane.

"I'm so sorry, Danni." Maddie said, her voice threatening to start sobbing and continue on for a long while yet. My heart steadied. She had bought Vlad's story hook line and sinker. The amount of times she had said 'I'm sorry' was also starting to grate on my nerves, but I kept that part of me hidden.

There was no need for Maddie to think I was that cunning or angry.

I was a little shocked, though. I honestly didn't think Vlad's sob story was that good. Or at least, not enough to warrant tears. I mean, did I look like someone who would sell my services to a Walmart in Kansa for a month to pay for food before resorting to running from place to place and stealing? Or a person who would convince a couple that I was their Nanny and watch their children for a little extra cash before they finally figured it out?

I hope the answer is no. But for the sake of my well being… Yes.

"It was life, mom." I said shrugging, instead of forgiving her. Like I was supposed to. "I didn't have a lot of choices."

I just felt as if there was only so many times you could say I forgive you, before it becomes redundant. And even more hollow because I was lying.

"I mean, I was going on seventeen and a runaway… Remembering where Vlad lived was just an accident. And he… he made a convincing argument to get me back here."

The argument in actuality had been a commanded, 'we're going to your house and you're going to play your part', but Maddie and Jazz didn't need to know that. Finding me on his doorstep in the rain was a much better cover story. Plus it put me in a damsel in distress position, looking like a drowned rat, and Vlad the knight in shining armor. Disney version, not historically accurate.

_:Will this go on much longer?:_ Phantom asked, exasperated with the whole thing.

:You're asking me, Phantom.: I said with a mental shrug. I felt bad for him. He was stuck in me, with no way to escape because of the current occupants of the room. He had been increasingly supportive and amazingly silent through all the questions and stories Vlad and I had told. But even he wasn't a saint of patience.

_:I want to fly.:_ He complained with a whine.

_:Me and you both, Phantom. Me and you both.:_ I said, in complete and utter agreement.

Flying sounded like a really good idea right now. That or sleep.

"Ella," Maddie switched over to my other nickname, catching my attention. I looked to see Jazz watching me closely. Studying me.

Instead of anyone commenting on my lack of attention, Maddie just played dumb.

"You must be exhausted." She said.

And like that, I was stifling a practiced yawn.

"No. I'm fine." I tried to reassure through my hand. I hoped the yawn didn't look to practiced or faked.

"I'm fine." I added unconvincingly to Jazz's stare. Something about it screamed suspicion.

"Ella," Jazz started, saying something for the first time that night in her- 'I'm right and your wrong voice'. And it immediately made me feel better. Because it was so… Jazz. One of the only really Jazz things that seemed to stick with this new and older Jazz. Knowledge and smarts.

"How much sleep have you been getting? I mean, over the time you were running? According to my calculations, you could only have been getting from four to six hours of sleep, randomly interspersed through the-"

"Five to six," I answered quickly cutting her off. "at Vlad's I slept like…"

I paused. I didn't know. It ranged from day to day.

"I donno." I said, scratching my cheek as I thought. I couldn't think of any answer that made sense and fit the story we had developed, so I asked Vlad.

"Vlad, how long do you think I slept?"

"Ten to twelve hours easily." Vlad hummed, most probably lying. I nodded, smiling adoringly at him. Half of it was forced, and the other half was pleasantly easy. It didn't matter that I should know how long I slept, because this fit the plan.

Part of 'the plan' was to give questions off to Vlad, make him seem important to this whole situation. Then, I was supposed to act stars truck. Which was easy, because it felt like I was always star struck in his presence. The mark and bond making sure of that.

_:Gag me with a spoon.:_ Phantom snorted at me, even though it was mildly stated. He felt the same pull of loyalty as me.

He was getting increasingly annoyed with the events of the day, though. Namely: him not getting to fly. Flying was his anti-kryptonite, the same as boredom was the crux of his problems.

_:Shut it. Acting, remember?:_ I growled at him, while making sure my smile was still plastered to my face. Jazz turned to ask Vlad a question, Maddie was intently listening, and it effectively gave me a few more moments of Phantom and me time. Enough time to compose my thoughts.

_:Do you have to make it so convincing?: _Phantom asked. _:Because it's feeling like that damn happy-need. You know, the kind we get when Vlad smiles at us? Or praises us?:_

I was quiet.

_:Yeah. like that.:_

_:Shut it… You know I can't control it.:_ I snarled instead of answering. Phantom left me alone after that.

"What do you think Danni?" Jazz asked.

I turned to look at her blankly. What had they been talking about? I looked at both Maddie and Vlad to see if I could glean any understanding. Vlad was not helpful, but he did smirk rather cruelly, and in a way that set my heart to beating. It was nothing serious then.

"I mean…" Jazz elaborated, narrowing her eyes at me as if she was just catching onto the fact that I was not listening very well. Vlad shot me a discrete 'warning' look. "Do you wanna try and stay up a little longer to talk or go to sleep?"

I took my cue straight from Vlad who rolled his eyes and nodded sharply. Maddie and Jazz were too focused on me to notice. I lowered my eyes, feigning exhaustion.

"It's been a really long day." I answered softly, stifling a real yawn in my sleeve. I looked up, nervously remembering-

"Is my room- Uhm… well, is it-"

"Nobodies touched it," Jazz interrupted with a promise. "We didn't want you to feel… violated when you decided to come back."

Jazz's tone was soft and I smile at her hesitantly. I was stepping in territory I did not have to be so refined and ordered with. Jazz was my sister, and Vlad had left it ultimately up to me how I would deal with her. Which was a relief, because I actually wanted to build my relationship back up with her. Not Maddie.

There were rules I had to follow. Questions that if asked, I had a set response to…. But overall, I was allowed the chance to rekindle my relationship with her.

A few lies never hurt… right?

"Thanks, Jazz." I said softly, before adding at Vlad's pointed look. It was obvious that this would be perfect for his 'alone time' with my mother. "Wanna come up and hang out for a few minutes?"

"While I get changed-"

"Yes!" Jazz answered quickly and bolted up to stand next to me. I smiled softly at her, which she returned. There was a moment of just sisterhood and then it eneded. We turned together to go upstairs and that was when all hell broke loose.

I turned just in time to see my mother descending towards me for a hug. Absolutely harmless, but not to my addled and tired brain. It was too fast to compose myself and reflexes kicked in. There was the whole trip, anxiety that I had let build up, and then the hours spent talking… I was a melting pot of exhausted energy. Eyes narrowed as I watched Maddie for a split second, looking for danger. The year of running had honed my reflexes through Phantom and therefore through me.

I flinched away, stepping back into Jazz. My brain kicked in a moment later. My eyes widened from their narrowed position.

Oh crap. I thought to myself. Maddie looked heartbroken and I was suddenly terrified that I had jeopardized everything Vlad wanted from me. The thought _**"Crap,"**_ ran through my head on a loop as I looked to Vlad to see him already getting up and standing. He walked towards Maddie with care. It almost made me relax.

Vlad would fix my mess up. I knew he would. It didn't make the need to apologize to him lessen any sever. I kept it to my brain and Phantom, though. I would repeat the phrase out loud at a different time.

"Danniella, it's alright. **Calm down**." Vlad spoke slowly and calmly, his hands held in front of himself in a placating manner. I could feel my muscles relaxing as my whole body worked to please him. The command in his voice like a balm. "You're safe here. Nobodies' here to harm you."

"Sorry." I murmured, taking Vlad's well hidden hint. Some part of his made up story had to include street fights… right? Or some kind of violence?

"It's just…" I started and stopped shakily before looking up into Maddie's almost back to normal eyes. I managed a few tired tears from the yawn, and sniffled. It must have been convincing because then Maddie looked heartbroken. She didn't step forwards though.

"Well- she was there. And I wasn't ready. I couldn't think properly. It was… it was overwhelming. And I'm tired, and… sorry. -" There were a billion excuses, but I settled for leaving it open ended. They could guess my apologies. "Sorry,"

There was a hesitant silence before Maddie launched herself at me in a move that could have rivaled Jack's boisterous leap. I was tackled into her warm body as her sobs started up again.

I breathed a sigh of relief as the disaster passed.

"My baby." She moaned, tears streaming down my shirt that had only just dried.

"My baby! I'm so sorry you had to live like that! Like-like-like a common criminal!"

_:Looks like I'm not flying for another hour or so.:_ Phantom stated bitterly as I reached hesitantly over to pat Maddie on the back. Vlad was already there and pressing somewhat soothing circles onto her back. Already he was playing his well-manicured part. Lending her a shoulder for comfort and stability.

"Maddie. Danniella needs to sleep." Vlad stated firmly, allowing her to sniffle and push away from me to look at Vlad. They shared a look, and it seemed as though something untouchable passed between them. She nodded in agreement. Everything was going directly according to plan. "Would you like to hear more about what I learned from Danni? She's told me quite a few colorful stories. Why there was that time in Kansa, with the house fire-"

Maddie nodded, hick-uping and sitting down on the couch, her hands cupping her face as she tried to get her tears under control.

Vlad shot Jazz a look, clearly saying; "Get out while you still can."

We didn't need to be told twice.

"Night." I said softly as I rushed upstairs with Jazz only steps behind.

That had been a very close call.

_:I get to fly!:_ Phantom crowed happily, childlike in his simplicity. Then again, he had been locked in my head for the past ten hours. Or twelve. I wasn't the most fun person to be locked up with when I was on a mission.

_:We still have to entertain Jazz…:_ I reminded helpfully as we ascended the stairs.

_:Oh. Yeah.:_

I rolled my eyes. Of course Phantom would forget that Jazz was behind us, and that I was desperate to talk to her alone. Because I had been gone too long and our talk was way overdue.

We reached my room in seconds, and I had a moment of panic as I stood outside the door. The door itself was red, closed tight, with a light dusting of dirt resting on the handle. They really hadn't been anywhere near my room. That thought both lightened my heart and made it heavy.

Some part of me was touched that nobody entered my room since I ran away, hoping I would return, but another part of me was bitter. Bitter because this was the first time my mother actually cared. Bitter because Jazz had locked herself in her room, instead of mine.

Was I not important enough to think about daily?

I breathed deeply as I opened the door into the darkness. My hand was practiced in its movement as I reached for the light switch. The light flickered on and I gazed into my room that had literally not changed. At all.

It was how I had left it when I had opened the window and flew – sans the window being open; Clothes were on the ground, bed was unmade, computer was in a disarray of placement. My backpack was still downstairs, so I had nothing to bring inside the room with me. It felt wrong that I was entering this room so changed. I had nothing from my past life with me. Not even the clothes on my back were mine from before. Nothing but me and Jazz.

Jazz.

She was just waiting to explode at me. I could feel it.

I walked towards my bed, trying to make my strides last longer by making them shorter. I reached the bed sooner than I would have liked and turned to plop down on the very edge. I felt the frayed edge of my graying sheets and they came apart in my hands. I fiddled with a hem. How to begin with a sister who didn't know a thing about the real you?

Phantom and I sat on the bed. The lumpiness of the mattress reminding me that it had not been slept on in so very long. The window shutters were practically taped shut, with insistencies and despair. I knew that trying to open them would create a domino effect of dust.

"Why'd you run Danni?"

And so the silence of the room was broken.

I took a deep breath and looked at Jazz.

She had her arms crossed, but not in an angry way. Her arms were limp against each other and she didn't look me in the eyes. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. It dealt my heart a crippling blow. All I wanted to do was hug her, but it was obvious by her body language that it would not be helpful. Or wanted. Appreciated – maybe. So I took another breath and another, before I could look back up to her.

She was looking at me. In her eyes, I could tell there was distrust, and broken thoughts. Her mind was sharp, even through it all. And I could tell, instinctively that I needed to be careful. I was playing with fire, and unfortunately for both Vlad and I- I wanted to get burned.

Very badly.

"Because I hate Dad." I finally gave her an answer. One she had probably been wondering about forever. My voice was much more convicted than before. More adult sounding than I had even been in Jazz's presence. Her eyes widened as she heard me. The tightness in her shoulders relaxed in her shock.

"And for the most part… I hate Mom. They've never been the best parents." I added softly, in a voice that really shouldn't have been laced with malice. But it was. Phantom reprimanded me politely, telling me to let up a little. It was very hard to not be honest with Jazz.

"But… I love you. And. Gosh Jazz. Isn't that enough?"

"Why?" Jazz demanded, not waiting for a response. "What did you hate about them? What did you hate so much that you left? Huh? What'd you hate so much that you left me?"

I held my voice as she continued, looking sharply at the window.

"You left me with them. Me. Alone with Mom. And how on earth did you hear nothing about the trial? It was on the news for a **month** afterwards."

She laughed bitterly and I flinched. I hunched my shoulders as I listened to her, looking away. And her voice getting closer. She was walking towards me.

And then the bed was dipping and she was sitting next to me. I could tell she wanted a hug, but I knew I was unable to give her one. Not one that was honest and sincere. I had too many secrets I was not allowed to divulge. Perhaps when I didn't feel as guilty about the lies I was about to spread, I would feel better.

But I wanted a relationship with Jazz. No matter what Vlad ordered of me. I wanted to look at Jazz, spill my guts, and hope she accepted me.

"Why?" The soft echo was right next to my ear.

"There were lots of reasons Jazz," I told her, looking down at my hands that had pulled the blanket over my legs. "My childhood, the lack of actual care, attention deficiency, Ghosts, Mom going crazy after Dad, their stupid bigoted ways about ghosts… there were lots of thing that I just couldn't handle anymore. It's a whole equation that summed up to me getting fed up… I mean… I _was fifteen_, Jazz." I looked at her to try and figure out what she was getting from this. She revealed nothing.

"And they tried to mold me into their ways. You were too smart, and talented to get dragged down, but I was fair game. I wasn't book smart, so there must have been something wrong with me. I didn't try hard enough, so I must be a failure…"

Phantom had agreed before, in the limo ride over, that he would not interrupt my thoughts during Jazz and my time together. At least the first time. And for that I was grateful. I needed all the will power I had gathered to keep myself on track.

"The plate was just the last straw… you know? After years of them neglecting both of us… I had to do something."

Jazz's voice was accusing. "So you ran away. Like a coward."

I looked up not into the eyes of a sister who might be willing to understand, but into the flames of passion so unique to Jazz. I recoiled back, before steeling myself.

"Yeah." I mumbled. "I ran as far as I could. As fast as I could."

Because Vlad had told me to agree with her. When she came to a conclusion that would further along the story- I was to agree. Even if it wasn't right. Even if I wasn't a coward, or a demon, or an idiot, or anything like that. I was to agree.

"Why'd you come back then? It wasn't for Mom, and I don't know if it was truely for me. I'm starting to think it wasn't." Jazz asked, posing the very question I had wanted to avoid. Because she was asking it point blank, no roundabout way to ask it. Just going straight forward and seeing what happened.

"So why?"

This was the part that I had been ordered to say. Only to Jazz. I was only to tell this lie to Jazz.

And it hurt a lot to say it.

"Can we… can we not talk about this?" I pleaded, looking at a clump of clothes. "I came back because I left too many things unsaid. Do I have to rehash my nightmares?"

Jazz stated stubbornly. "I want to know. It isn't healthy to keep it all inside, anyways."

I clenched my fists, and tried to find the best way to explain my 'fake' situation…

"I made some bad choices… out there, in New York, especially," I started, wringing my hands and really wanting to say anything but what I had to. The story Vlad had made up ran through my mind. At first it had been degrading to even think of, but now I was more embarrassed that the lie was worse than my current situation. Or at least I felt like it was.

Jazz had an eyebrow raised and arms crossed severly like Mr. lancer used to do. "What kind of bad choices?"

Oh why did she have to ask **why**? Why was she so damn curious?

"I really would rather not-" Jazz cut me off.

"Just tell me Danni."

I glared up through my fringe weakly, trying to put on the act of weakness.

"Boys. Gangs. Bad choices." It was obvious that she apparently wasn't focusing on my train of thought.

"So what? Abuse? A boyfriend gone wrong?"

"Jazz, do you want me to spell it out for you?" I huffed.

"Yes, Ella. If you can't face up to whatever you've done verbally, it might takes years of psychological treatment to heal the wounds. There are millions of documented run away cases, you are not alone. If you would just tell me the truth-"

Oh for the love of Pariah Dark. As if it wasn't mortifying enough, Jazz was now going to rant. In psychobabble none the less.

_:I won't think any less of you, Danni._: Phantom comforted, rubbing against my consciousness. He broke through my concentration like a knife through butter.

_:It's not __**fucking**__ true, Phantom_.: I snarled back, before finally gathering the courage for Jazz's reaction. _:Just knowing that Jazz is going to think of me after this…:_

"I had a pregnancy scare."

There I said it. Vlad's stupid plan was now in stupid motion and I would never be able to take it back.

"Wha-" Jazz managed in a choked voice, before I continued. It was obvious whatever she thought I was going to say, that was not it. I didn't look like I had given birth to any child. I could tell in the silence what Jazz wanted to ask.

Jazz's mouth snapped shut with a clack, and it was easy to watch the astonishment travel over her face in waves. It was the shock value of the story that Vlad was going for, and I knew instantly that it had worked. I could tell I had ripped down her image of me, in seconds.

I wasn't a child to her anymore. I had run away and there had been consequences. I had made adult choices. I had done adults things.

Jazz cleared her throat, trying to work her mouth to talk. It came out dry and breathy. "When?"

Even if it was complete fantasy, I knew Jazz felt completely within reality. That was what made it so hard. Lying was almost second nature by now. But knowing that I was going to have to live with this lie, every time Jazz looked at me… that was going to be hard.

_:Go on Danni.:_ Phantom encouraged, breaking his vow of silence to lend his support, for the second time. :_True or not, Vlad's law is Vlad's law.:_

Phantom lent his support as I totally annihilated any shame I had left.

"A while ago…" I rubbed up and down my arm, mimicking the movement from the few abused girls I had seen. The shelters I had passed through helped the motion, and for a second I felt true anxiety as I looked towards Jazz. "I was alone. There were people who were there for me. There were enemies. Then there was me. I didn't have a lot of options, Jazz. I couldn't steal **everything**."

Jazz stayed silent and I mustered up my best kicked puppy face. "I made mistakes. I want to correct them… That's why I came back, Jazz. A…A second chance. If you'll let me. I don't give a damn about Maddie. Or Jack…."

I made a huge show of hugging myself lightly, around my abdomen. I knew how to act hurt, because I had been hurt for a long time before Vlad had come around. It was harder to get into the swing of things, knowing that Jazz was on the receiving end of my emotions this time.

When I had been younger, keeping Jazz safe from the world's problems, my problems, had been my number one concern. I knew she was fragile. More fragile than I had been, anyways. She had knowledge of her books, but I had the knowledge that spanned worlds. And I didn't want her to know everything I did, because I didn't want to know everything I did. If I couldn't handle half the crap, neither could she.

If Jazz stopped believing in fairy tales, then I would have too as well. And that was just plain sad.

I guess my show was more than enough to convince Jazz, because I found myself in a bear hug.

It was warmer than the one on the porch had been. Also, gentler. Her arms reached all the way around and held me to her as if she wanted to protect me against the world. It lasted for a long while before I had the courage to lean in and hug her back.

We lasted for a while, and I remembered all the times we had hugged before. It was thousands more times than I had ever been hugged by my own mother. And the emotions and connections that were forged by that simple connection were brought back to life in an instant. Jazz crumbled.

There was a creaking as Jazz sat back heavily on the bed. I still refused to look her in the eye. I assumed that would be how to act. Shame made one want to hide… and I did want to hide. Mostly away from the lies.

But I had to continue. So I did.

"I decided to come back a month ago." I said, rubbing my tattoo. "I was in Wisconsin, and I happened to remember where Vlad lived. It wasn't hard from there to… well. Find him. It's a mansion, afterall. I was desperate and it was raining, but I just wanted to get to his house and see if he would take me in. Which he did…"

Here I smiled a little more brightly, because I couldn't help it. He is my Master, and our relationship is one of hectic reliability. Irresponsible loyalty. And ground-zero mentality. Would always be so. I was forced to love and obey him. It didn't mean it was a struggle to.

Which made me understand why nobody in the Ghost Zone had ever really rebelled. It was hard enough not to love your master, more than yourself. Just thinking of trying to break that bond hurt physically. Both Phantom and I felt the prickle as I dared to think of thinking of it. Knives delving into the smallest of our backs a millimeter of an inch.

"And here I am."

"Does he know about-" Jazz began.

I cut her off. "Vlad knows… I told him in a moment of weakness, but I don't want Maddie to know."

I looked up to Jazz. There were tear stains running down her pale, gaunt face. "Don't tell Maddie. Please? I don't… I didn't come back for her."

"I won't." Jazz's voice was smaller than ever before.

I breathed deeply, feigning relief as she responded reverently. Though it was not very fake. I was honestly excited about what that meant.

"… Did that… did that answer your question?" I shivered, looking towards the window. The tree that I had fun sneaking out on was sitting pretty, and had grown substantially. It made me want to be a child… So I could appreciate the wonder of things growing older.

"I'm sorry, Ella!" Jazz said with a sob, launching herself back into my arms. This time I did not even try to resist because I expected it. And I allowed myself to be comforted by the squashing hug Jazz gave me.

"I'm so sorry."

I patted her back, burying my head in-between her shoulder and neck. I could feel tears threatening to fall. The first of many as we both sat there and hugged. Jazz threw herself into this hug. Mind, body, and soul. It stole my breath away and I loved every minute of it.

_:Good job_.: Phantom whispered, ruining the silence and intensity of the moment. :_Vlad's going to be… happy.:_

_:That's all that matters… isn't it?:_ I responded, trying not to frown into Jazz's hair. Knowing that whatever chance I had of a healthy relationship was now gone… because what was a relationship built on lies?

:_If our Master's happy?: _I continued.

_:You know the answer to that Danni.: _He said.

_:And I wished I didn't.:_ I responded, holding Jazz as she apologized well into midnight. I wondered briefly how Vlad was doing downstairs, with wooing my mother.

I needn't worry. He was as much of an actor as he was a billionaire.


End file.
